


It Feeds

by Murder_Media



Series: Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cervical Penetration, Codependency, Control Issues, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween Challenge, Happy Sex, Insanity, Knotting, Murder Kink, Psychological Drama, Size Difference, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex, horror porn, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: She wants nothing more than to stay in control over him, even if his obedience meant the destruction of anything and everything around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blazblue.
> 
> In the spirit of the month of Halloween, I have decided (more like shall attempt) to upload a series of horror-based prompts over the course of October. I cannot say when I'd be able to upload any fics since I am kinda busy, but I plan to post hopefully 16 of them since I managed to complete drafts for the stories I wanted to write about. I based some of the prompts on a list I found on tumblr, and just in case anyone is interested, I'll link it at the end of this story in the author's comments.
> 
> In reality, this was all supposed to be a challenge I planned way back in August, but as time went by and high school started to rear its ugly head, I came to the conclusion of posting these fics whenever I can. :/
> 
> Here's hoping this doesn't drag all the way to November.
> 
> And on a final note, all of these little one-shots are Ragna x Rachel based and may include some elements from my other stories. This one in particular is based on one of the prompts from the tumblr list, it being an Evil Character!AU; an idea I may or may not expand on in the future.

He laid still and aching next to his older lover in her coffin, biting and lapping at her neck mindlessly as the urges slowly began to surface in his head, his sharp teeth and long tongue leaving minute bruises and marks all over her soft white cheeks and pale shoulders. He could hear it—he could see it. It was telling him, ordering him in a blood curdling voice to obey its command and satiate its hunger once more. It was harming him both physically and mentally, it taking all of his strength to not feast on his mate's body before him instead of just drinking some of her blood. His teeth throbbed in pain for something to rip into while his stomach wept for sustenance. He needed to tell her—if he holds off of feeding any longer, God knows what he will do to her.

"Rachel..." he panted as saliva threatened to spill over his lip. "I can't... I need to go..."

The vampire was not ignorant to the other's feverish behavior and tried to ignore it to see how far it would take for him to either crack and quench his thirst with her blood or get so "starved" that he would lose control and feast on her. Of course she was always careful enough not to actually let him hurt her when he got like that, but it was very interesting to her how he could turn into a witless beast just from sheer hunger alone.

As sadistic as it was she reveled in how it would take as little as a few days for him to want to go back out and search for food. Sometimes, like right now for example, she would convince him to stay with her at the castle for sometime and have him subsist on her essence as a feeble substitute for a whole human. He thought of it as nothing more than a simple endurance test to see how long it would take for him to want to go back out, but for Rachel it was a means of controlling him—to keep him under her wing and ensure that she is the one who controls when he eats and when he is allowed to go out and eat. Ragna was far too careless to hunt on his own without causing too much trouble in his wake, so she made it her appointed duty to ensure when, where and how he gets his breakfast, lunch and supper, and it was certainly not out of pity toward the mortals he devoured, not at all. She could honestly care less about who or what he killed as long as she directed where he went to eat.

But she needed not to keep him from feeding any longer—she already got enough of a reaction out of him, so there was no point in torturing him any further and prolonging his meal.

Rachel laughed quietly to herself as she rolled over on her side to face Ragna and take in his haggard appearance. His eyes were black and sunken, his face bright and red from excessive body heat and his right arm twitching ever so slightly as if the beast itself struggled to be let loose from its chains. She rubbed her hand on his forehead and swiped her thumb over his eyebrow, staring at the poor boy inquisitively while trying to feign sympathy. Such a beautiful, pitiable expression he held.

"What troubles you so, Ragna?" she asked with a pout of her lips.

"I gotta go back..." Ragna gulped and tried sitting up, Rachel doing so as well whilst bringing her other hand to his cheek. "I can't hold it back any longer..."

"Oh," Rachel cooed. "My poor boy. You're hungry again, are you not?"

Ragna nodded but groaned soon after when he felt his stomach cramp up on him and placed a quivering hand on his abdomen in response. He had to leave **now**. He could not risk putting Rachel in any danger because of him, and lose the only person in this Godforsaken world who actually cared about him.

"Well then..." the older woman began. "We cannot have that now can we?" she hid her grin as she took her hands off of him and proceeded to climb out of the casket, walking toward an adjacent table with a rotary telephone placed on its surface. She adjusted the house robe that hung lazily on her small body and picked up the receiver, staring back at Ragna as she dialed a number. "I shall supply you with a victim if it is that bad." she smirked and continued. "An officer shall suffice tonight... It is so very late that I cannot imagine any civilians being out at this time."

"Y-Yeah... Just hurry..." The criminal laid back down on the mattress and curled into a ball to suppress the pangs in his gut that grew ever so stronger. Everything was going to be okay—Rachel was going to take care of him and then he will be able to eat soon. He just needs to hold on and keep the cravings at bay for a little while longer... He'll be fine... He'll be fine...

Rachel waited patiently for an operator on the other line to pick up the phone, she twirling her hair as she cleared her throat to prepare herself for the best distressed voice she could muster. Once she heard the ringing of the telephone stop, a voice on the other end had occurred—it sounded authoritative and tired from the late hours of the night, but still held a friendly, approachable tone.

" _NOL Distress Hotline: Yabiko, speaking. What is your emergency?"_

"I would like to report some suspicious activity, operator!" Rachel cried out. "I am walking home from a social gathering and I fear that someone is following me. His hair is white and his clothes are red, and I think it may be Ragna the Bloodedge."

If Ragna was not in too much pain right now, he would have been either dying of laughter or rolling his eyes in second-hand embarrassment at how bad Rachel was hamming up her little "distress" call. She was a much better actress than this when she phoned in for a potential victim, but tonight she probably doesn't feel like putting in that much effort in her.

But it's not like she really has to try to anyway—the NOL never took emergency calls regarding "Ragna the Bloodedge" too lightly.

There was silence on the operator's line followed by a shrill alarm that rang loud enough for Ragna to hear and prompting Rachel to hold the phone away from her sensitive ears. The operator's voice came back once again, this time sounding less tired and more professional and calculated.

" _Ma'am, where are you right now? Are you absolutely sure that this is in fact Ragna the Bloodedge?"_

"Positive..." Rachel replied. "I'm so scared—I don't know what may happen to me if I don't get home in time..." She whimpered and sniffled a little, but shot her coffin a glare when she heard Ragna let out a weak titter at her acting. Despite all the pain, he still manages to be smug? Ugh... The idiot...

" _I'm going to need you to calm down, miss,"_ the operator soothed. " _We'll send someone right away to direct you home, and reinforcement after to incapacitate him, okay?"_

Rachel frowned when she heard the voice mention "reinforcement" and asked, "How long will it take for more officers to come here?"

" _The escort will be there in five minutes. Our dispatchment team will arrive in fifteen. Please stay patient."_

Rachel resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance and thanked the operator half-heartedly before hanging up the phone. If Ragna needed to make this kill, he is going to have to be quick on his feet before the squad team gets over there. Not like they would manage to injure him or anything, but the thought of someone like Hakumen for example finding out about a whole army of innocent officers being devoured alive by the world's "greatest evil" would not sit well with him.

How annoying, Rachel thought, turning her attention toward Ragna. "Listen here," she began. "You have five minutes to get up and go to downtown Yabiko to meet whatever escort is there, but you have no more than fifteen minutes to feed." She walked back over to him and crossed her arms. "You can eat within that amount of time, correct?"

Ragna struggled to sit back up and nodded at Rachel. "I can do that..."

Rachel smiled and felt heat pool in her abdomen, the vampire biting her lip as she imagined the quick but gruesome death Ragna would surely inflict on that poor, impish mortal. When he leaves she is going to have to take care of herself—an activity that has grown habitual since she winded up being involved in Ragna's hunts.

He pleases her so very much in so many different ways...

What a good boy he was.

* * *

"W-wait... Where is she...?" the young blue-haired officer searched frantically for the woman who made the distress call. She followed the instructions that her commander had given her—arrive at downtown Yabiko and escort the victim away from where Ragna the Bloodedge was possibly lurking to a safe location. It was an easy job, but it was a scary one nonetheless—she was good at dealing with people, but she wouldn't know what to do against a notorious criminal like Ragna.

Mai, the unfortunate officer who had to deal with such a dilemma, peered into an alleyway as she tightened her grip on Outseal reflexively, scanning the area for any fearful looking young woman within the vicinity. She sighed when she saw no one in particular and went back to standing against the wall of an abandoned building, adjusting the racy white halter top that was her shirt nervously. The sooner she found this girl, the sooner it would take for her to leave this godforsaken street and head home for the night. It wasn't like she was scared or anything—well maybe a little—but the last thing she needed was to get into a tussle with the _**Grim Reaper**_ of all people at two o'clock in the morning on a cold dreary evening.

She leaned back against a brick wall and looked up at the sky, dark, nearly invisible clouds obscuring the moon and blocking its celestial light. Times like this, when she was alone and everything was quiet, she always wondered how Noel and her other friends were doing. She has since caught up with reports from the NOL stating how they have disobeyed orders and have gone rogue to overthrow the Imperator with the help of a few unknown assailants.

Mai should have been livid when she had first heard such news, but she couldn't be any happier—the NOL was a shifty, corrupted organization, and she was glad that her friends were actually fighting back against it. She would be fighting alongside them as well if it weren't for some hiccups that were preventing her from doing so—she needed an escape plan, a backup escape plan, a backup **backup** escape plan, and proper knowledge on how her newly acquired legacy weapon worked.

"So much work..." she grumbled under her breath, but thought about it all for a moment before smiling soon after. Even if it was a lot of work, she'll eventually get to be with her friends—hell or high water, she'll stick with them through thick and thin, even if it did cost her her life.

"I guess in the long run, it's all worth the trouble..." Mai laughed at that, and was about to go search for the woman once more until she heard the echoes of lingering footsteps in the alleyway. She stiffened in place and held her spear close to her chest as she stepped away from the brick wall and returned to the back alley. She swallowed her fears and readied her weapon when the footsteps began to grow ever so louder—her teeth gnawing into her lower lip, and body hair standing on end as she anxiously waited for whoever was approaching her.

"Who's there?" she called.

The footsteps momentarily stopped for a second, their echo reverberating through the stale autumn air, allowing Mai ample to time to mentally prepare herself for whatever encounter she was about to endure. The footsteps then started back up again, but went a little faster with an inhumanely deep, exhausted and sadistic voice accompanying them.

"You must be the escort they sent," It said with little intrigue. "Good. I didn't have to look for long than..."

Mai grimaced and narrowed her eyes. "Who are you? Reveal yourself at once!" She shouted.

A masculine physique cascaded a black shadow on the wall in front of her, it growing larger and larger on the rough surface until a body suddenly appeared before her. It was a tall and fit young man who looked just a tad older than her with stark white, unkempt hair atop his head and a large burgundy jacket draped haphazardly over his large frame—the belts stitched into the fabric unbuckled, as if he were in a hurry to put it on. He glared at Mai with malicious intent, his tired and piercing red and green eyes looking into her own and staring right at her very soul.

It was then that the young officer knew that this no ordinary male—no, far from it—the silver hair and heterochromatic eyes spelled it all out for her. This was indeed the dreaded criminal that she feared that she would run into tonight, Ragna the Bloodedge.

Mai raised her weapon and gritted her teeth. No wonder she couldn't find that poor woman—this monster probably did God knows what to her. "So the distress call was correct," she barked. "What did you do that girl, you freak?"

Ragna growled and cracked his neck from side to side. "Girl? Heh... You NOL fucks are so easy to fool. As soon as you hear about my ass lurking around here, you flip shit and send out whatever officer you can to a bloodbath." He flinched when he felt his stomach rumble but smirked at Mai nonetheless. "Shame they sent someone like you though. Looks like you've barely even lived out a _fraction_ of your life."

"Wait..." she gave him a suspicious look. That phone call couldn't have been a setup for something more...nefarious, right? "What are you getting at? Is this some sort of trap?"

"Obviously," he scoffed. "You should've head home when you realized there wasn't any victim here..." Ragna stalked toward Mai, the half breed gliding his hand across the wall next to him as he took in the fearful expression on the other's face. Regret, anxiety and terror raked her body from head to toe—a look that only made him even more famished than sympathetic. As much as he loved staring at his food's face as he ate them alive, he couldn't stay for long, the man silently wishing that he had more time to enjoy this to the fullest than to make it a rushed job.

Mai stumbled backwards and almost tripped on her feet but still managed to hold her ground. This was bad—this was really, really bad—she could run away and phone for help, but it would only be a matter of time before Ragna catches her and kills her, rapes her, or worse. The only option that she had left was to fight this brute of a man and hold him off long enough until reinforcements arrived—he might look strong and scary, but appearances can be misleading!

"Why you..." Mai raised her weapon in defense when she saw Ragna close the gap between them, he just a few feet away from her and allowing the young woman to lunge at him in full throttle. She lifted the weapon over her head and aimed for his shoulder, but watched the criminal easily catch the blade of Outseal in the palm of his hand and glare at Mai in obvious pity. Mai gasped and tried wedging the spear out of his grasp, but saw Ragna look straight at her and slide his hand along the metal hilt of her weapon until he was face to face with her.

He gave Mai a sadistic grin, the other staring at him in utter shock as Ragna reeled his head back and slammed his forehead against her own—forcing the officer to let go of Outseal and tumble toward the ground, her hands clutching at her forehead as pressure welled up behind her eyes. If it weren't for her legacy weapon, Mai was absolutely sure she would be feeling pain beyond compare right now and she was grateful that she wasn't, but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to sustain an injury caused by such an unbelievably powerful attack.

Ragna looked down at Mai, expecting to hear a cry bellow from the bitch, but failed to hear any such wail. "You're a sturdy one..." he said, his curiosity mildly piqued as he edged toward her once more, an angry blue and green bruise marring the skin of her forehead. "Even men can't handle a blow to the head like that. I wonder what the case is with you..."

Mai peeked from behind her fingers and jumped when she saw Ragna standing over her, her spear in his hand and fist wrapped tightly around it. Oh God—if he found out about Outseal's ability than...

She gritted her teeth and yelled, "Like I would ever tell a creep like you!"

"I take that as more of a challenge than an insult." Ragna smirked and watched as Mai tried to scurry away from him. He put a stop to that however, the criminal raising his foot over the other's leg and slamming it down on her right shin—the dull, muffled sound of splitting and cracking bone erupting from her leg and prompting Mai to stop dead in her tracks.

He was expecting her to howl and scream in pain, to try and pull her leg from under the weight of his foot and caress it in her hands, but he saw nothing—only the flabbergasted, near panicked turn of her face that caused a few gears to turn in the man's head.

Mai whimpered when she felt fragments of bone push against the inside of her skin, shattered bits of tibia penetrating and rupturing through her flesh and forming deep lacerations along her leg. Dread ran down Mai's spine at that—he broke her leg...no...he destroyed it, her skin and the fabric of her tights caving in under the weight of his boot. She was scared, petrified even, and underestimated his strength like any old fool would.

"Oh... I see what's going on..." Ragna grinded his foot into her leg mockingly while staring at the spear in his hand, taking in its intricate design. "This thing here... It has some special property, doesn't it? Pretty nifty weapon for a dumbass like you to have."

Mai said nothing, and just stared at the way her limb was being mangled from the inside out by Ragna's foot.

"Ah...I knew it. As long as this spear is still intact, you shouldn't feel any pain...right?" he looked down at her and licked his teeth when she saw the hopelessness swirl in her magenta eyes. That's fucking right, he thought—he wanted her to feel helpless, he wanted her to look at him as if he were the most fearful being in this pitiful world right next to the black beast. No one can help her, no one _will_ help her, and he will have this woman in body, mind and soul by the time he's done with her if he has anything to say about it.

"Please..." Mai begged. "I don't know what you want, b-but...please let me go!"

"Oh no..." he plunged Outseal into the ground next to her head and took his foot off of her crushed appendage. "I'm far from done. The fun is just getting started..." he bent down to kneel over Mai and trap her slender frame under him. He'll play a little game with this girl—messing around with his victims was his favorite part before he devoured them, and he had a good ten minutes to spare before the cops arrive. "Since you can't feel anything, why don't we see how far your pain threshold goes..."

"W-what...? N-n-no...! No! Get off! GET OFF ME!" Mai tried resisting once more, her arms waving frantically in the air until Ragna had to pin them down by the wrist with one hand and grab her throat with the other.

He squeezed the sides of her neck roughly, the officer gradually choking on her own spit as Ragna whispered, "Shut the fuck up, " he warned. "Before I break your windpipe. You're fucking lucky that I even decided to keep you alive for this long... **Now don't make me think otherwise**."

Mai shivered in place when he removed his hand from her neck and relieved the pressure off of her throat, allowing her to take large gulps of air to bring some welcomed oxygen back to her lungs, but groaned loudly when Ragna let go of her arms to move down her body. He opened his mouth to reveal large, sharp canines, those teeth nipping at various parts of her chest and abdomen and making the officer squirm, a moan of disgust leaving her parted lips as she felt Ragna stop at her stomach and lick a stripe over her navel with a ridiculously long tongue.

Mai tried resisting him once more, weakly moving her body to get it away from that damned mouth of his, but instantly stopped when she felt him sink his fangs into her abdomen, the sensation painless, but extremely uncomfortable for the poor girl. Her mouth opened in a silent scream when he continued abusing her body, Ragna's teeth tugging at the side of her stomach and tearing away at the tendons that kept it in place before completely ripping a chunk of bloodied flesh out of her with a sickening squelch. Mai's body shook vigorously as she slowly looked down at the man above her, tears welling in her eyes when she saw the unbelievably huge gash in her torso. It was wide and overflowing with blood, the wound deep enough to reveal a portion of membrane encased viscera surrounded by sinewy muscle and red bone. Mai then noticed from the corner of her eye that the man who held her captive was currently _eating_ a part of her body whole, Ragna swallowing the chunk whole as he looked over more of her figure like how a beast would stare at a wounded animal.

It then suddenly occurred to Mai that he wasn't just killing her just for the sake of doing so—he was killing her just so he could **eat** her body, to gain _sustenance_ from her.

At another desperate attempt to get away from this **monster** , Mai screamed bloody murder and tried kicking her legs once more, her broken one flailing uselessly on the ground while the other struck Ragna at his side. She knew that it probably didn't hurt him one bit, but she was running out of options at this point—it was either die a horrifying death or cry out for help to whatever bystander was near.

Ragna grimaced at the other's shrill screaming and grabbed Mai's only working leg with his hand by the back of her calf. Mai gasped and tried struggling against his grasp, but squeaked when he saw him clutch her leg tightly and bend it backwards, a loud, ear wrenching crack ringing through the air as he broke her fore limb at an ungodly angle. Split bone tore through her skin and leggings, blood spurting from the new wound and landing on Ragna's face as Mai watched in utter terror.

"Still nothing, huh?" Ragna stopped destroying her leg once he saw that the toe of her boot was in front of her face and slurped up the blood that leaked from the gash in her belly. "That's some spear you got there..."

Hot tears rolled down Mai's cheeks as she tried turning her head away from the scene before her, head growing dizzy from blood loss. There was no hope for her anymore—the damage was done and even with the most pristine of healing magic, she was positive that she would never be able to walk again. She let out a piteous whimper at the thought and asked Ragna again to let her go but knew her words would fall on deaf ears.

Ragna smelled the brine of her tears amongst the iron scent of blood and paid it no heed, biting into her stomach again to eat away at more of her body. He could care less about her despair—she was nothing more than food to him, just another person unlucky enough to be chosen as his supper for tonight. He's learned to just ignore his conscience and has convinced himself that this... this act of immorality was necessary to keep him stable—to keep it from harming himself, and more importantly, _Rachel_.

The only person who has ever learned to love a monster like him.

He kept the image of his lover in mind as he feasted on Mai, red fluid pouring from her exposed insides and pooling around and under her. This woman should be glad that she was his meal tonight—she was, like the many other civilians and officers he has consumed in his day, contributing to keep Ragna under control. She was helping in keeping him from wreaking havoc in this world by acting as his food—she was helping in protecting him and protecting Rachel from the beast that always threatened their existence.

He would do anything to ensure nothing happened to him or his mate.

Ragna indulged himself in his feeding for what seemed like hours, Mai's resistance growing weak until she stopped struggling altogether and left herself at the mercy of her captor. She, barely alive from the lack of blood running through her body, felt her head drop to the side and red dribble down her lip. Her once lively and energetic fuchsia eyes dimmed to dull pools of scarlet while her fair, peach colored skin was now just as white as snow. This was how she was going to die? Being cannibalized by the world's most dangerous fugitive? She supposed that there were far worse ways to die, but she still felt so revolted. She had so much to do—so many things to see, especially her friends. Noel...Makoto...Tsubaki...Kajun... She'll miss them all so much...

Ragna raised his head before sitting up completely to stand up on his feet and view his handiwork, his cravings subsided and hunger satisfied for the time being.

The girl was suffering he could tell, her flesh and muscle gone and exposing the untouched, pulsating organs that wriggled and threatened to spill over the corners of her wound while her legs twitched ever so slightly from the odd way of which they were destroyed. He purposefully avoided her guts so as not to kill her so soon, the half breed with another trick up his sleeve to get this bitch to feel even just the slightest bit of pain.

"You made a decent meal," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "A little lean, but I can only complain so much..." he walked around Mai and proceeded to take her spear from the ground, the sound of sirens and bells already whistling from one end of the street to the other.

Mai, too weak to turn her head to him, asked in a sullen whisper, "Just...end it...please...I can't..."

It was probably the most pathetic thing she could ask of him, but she'd rather die than to have to bear witness to paramedics trying to save her life.

"Oh? You wanna die that bad? Sorry," Ragna let out a humorless laugh as he wrapped both of his hands around Outseal and snapped the spear in half like rotting bark before tossing the destroyed weapon to the side. "But I'm gonna let nature do its job..." he grinned as he looked down at Mai's form, his smile widening when he heard the most cacophonic scream of grief and agony leave her small mouth.

It was a heavenly mix of weeping and shouting, her body writhing on the ground and knocking over whatever objects that surrounded her from the garbage cans that lined the walls to the discarded glass bottles that littered the area. Blood erupted from her mouth and landed on the cold asphalt in a thick current of crimson while her guts spilled out of her abdomen from her reckless thrashing, landing on the ground with a thick, slosh-like noise. The mess that she was making, the way her voice gurgled and grew hoarse from the amount of fluid she was spitting up and the way she pleaded even more for Ragna to kill her was more than enough to drown out the series of sirens from the incoming vehicles that were sent to capture him.

Ragna spat on the ground and ran away from the dank alleyway, leaving Mai to suffer in a puddle of her own viscera.

He couldn't be anymore pleased with himself from such a glorious kill.

* * *

When Ragna had arrived back at the castle he did not expect Rachel to still be awake.

Instead she was doing something that she did on the occasion whenever he left to go hunt—moaning and gasping his name while laying inside her casket and masturbating furiously as the thought of his slaughters and merciless killings kept her on the brink of orgasm.

He always made sure to help her out with her little issue when she got like this when he could, pleasuring her in any way he can so as not to leave her unsatisfied, and it was always so hot to see her lose herself under him.

Tonight was one of those nights luckily, and rather than using his fingers or fucking her with reckless abandon, he was going to make love to her—show how much he adores this woman and how appreciative he was of her by mating with her. He isn't the one to verbally declare his love to Rachel, but he does not shy away from doing so with his body alone.

Ragna had joined her in the coffin, keeping his sullied jacket and shirt on to allow the stench of sweat and blood to waft in Rachel's nose seeing as how she grows so very aroused by the acrid smell of blood and sorrow. He kissed her, he touched her, he got her even more soaked with desire before finally pulling down his hakama to reveal his aching member and plunging deep into her hot sex from behind. He went hard and slow, going as deep as he could inside Rachel so she could feel the way his knot pulsed inside of her and feel the tip of his cock press right against her cervix.

He then sat the both of them upright on her mattress, Ragna sitting cross-legged as he held Rachel by her hips and bounced the older woman on his cock, mewls of rapture leaving her lips as she leaned her petite body against his chest to enjoy the sensation of being filled by his girth. She called out his name, the scent of rancid blood and dried viscera attacking her senses and sending her over the edge as she brought her hands to where Ragna's were on her body and entwined her fingers together with his own.

"I'm...I'm coming..." Rachel whined. "Tell me what you did to her... How you made her suffer..."

Ragna slowed down his pace to a crawl as he processed Rachel's request. She must have been really pent up if she wanted a full description of what he did to that girl. He didn't mind it however—he knew that she always got turned on by his kills, and he'd be more than happy to send her into euphoria by his words alone.

It was the least he could do for her.

Ragna kissed her hair and snuck a hand from her hip to grope her breast, kneading the soft flesh tenderly as he whispered in her ear, "She tried to fight me, she really did, but she didn't get far—I knocked her to the ground and crushed her leg to dust..."

" _Yes..._ " The vampire hissed and closed her eyes as she moved in time with Ragna's thrusts, his knot swelling and twitching against her walls, indicating that he was at his limit as well. She gently removed one hand from his to wrap her arm around his neck and kiss him passionately, his thrusts growing harder and more frantic. "More... Tell me more..."

"She was so weak, started kicking and screaming before I even tasted her. Bitch got so annoying I had to break her other leg, the thing snapping like a twig..." Ragna growled out that last statement as he felt her tighten around him, his hand leaving Rachel's chest to grab her chin roughly and make her look at him. "I tortured her, I wanted to eat her stomach out clean, devour her innards and drink her blood but she couldn't feel any pain because of this spear she had..." he kissed her mouth, pressing tiny pecks against her lips and only parting away from her to say, "I ate her so that she was still alive, so that all of her guts were showing, and when I left..." he placed his free hand between the vampire's legs to rub circles around her slick bud, smirking when she saw her eyes nearly roll in her head at the contact. "I broke her spear so she could feel _everything_ **.** She cried, she screamed... she even begged for me to kill her..."

Rachel came almost instantly after his last revelation and sunk deeper into his chest, her mouth agape as pleasure charged through her body and left her shaking in Ragna's lap. The younger man claimed her lips once more as he too caught up with his orgasm and spilled his seed inside of her womb, continuing to do so as his knot swelled and locked inside of her, preventing him from pulling out of her moist cunt. They sat in silence soon after, gradually getting drunk off of each other's presence before Rachel mumbled his name quietly.

"Ragna..."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Next time..." she simpered at the thought and stared up at him. "Let me watch you kill."

"Watch me...?" Ragna contemplated the idea and cocked his head to the side. Now that he thinks about it, Rachel has never actually watched him feed before. Well...maybe a few times when she used to stalk him none stop before they got together, but that was years ago.

He pondered some more before smiling at Rachel and nuzzling his head against her cheek. "Sure thing, baby." he reassured her. "When I get hungry again we'll do it."

And Ragna will make sure that he fulfills that promise. He never falls back on his word, especially if it was Rachel asking him to do something for her in the future.

He will do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough, the Earthbound OST really got me into writing this one in such detail, especially this one song called Buzz Buzz's Prophecy. Check it out if you want, it's a nice song, but maybe a little too peaceful for this particular story.
> 
> Link to the prompts can be found here:  
> http://actualodinson.tumblr.com/post/64547472272/30-day-dark-fandom-otp-writing-challenge


End file.
